AMNESIA
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Louis no conoce la mayor parte de Londres, incluso cuando ha vivido allí por cuatro años. Harry conoce el mundo, y desde los dieciocho años que no tiene un hogar fijo. Ambos se encuentran, y sus vidas cambian. /Larry Stylinson/
1. AMNESIA

**AMNESIA**

Parte 1: Stupid Little Things.

I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
>I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted<p> 


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo.

El auto se detuvo con un gruñido al borde del pequeño acantilado. Los ojos azules del joven que lo conducía pasearon por las luces de la ciudad a sus pies y por aquel pacífico atardecer que comenzaba a pintar el cielo de violeta y naranja.

Su cuerpo se movió incluso antes de que él tuviera tiempo de preguntarse por qué estaba haciendo aquello. La grava crujió bajo sus pies y su viejo Impala rojo se quejó cuando tomó asiento sobre el capó. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó allí en silencio, observando como el sol descendía lentamente hacia el horizonte y sintiendo como la fría brisa le erizaba el vello de sus brazos desnudos. Tampoco supo la razón por la cual sus ojos ardían, o por qué estaba tan lleno de tristeza. No supo por qué aquel lugar lo llenaba de nostalgia, o qué era lo que estaba esperando...


	3. Strangers

**Strangers.**

Louis soltó un suspiro al ver las nubes de tormenta arremolinarse en el cielo. Incluso cuando la llovizna no había comenzado podía percibir el olor a tierra mojada, y la humedad ya se le empezaba a pegar en la ropa. Cerró la ventana de su pequeño departamento y consultó el reloj que había sobre su mesita de luz. Se apresuró a ponerse un buso negro junto con el gorro de lana gris que le había tejido su madre las pasadas navidades, revolvió en busca del paraguas que sabía tenía guardado por algún lado de su habitación, cuando recordó que Zayn, su mejor amigo, se lo había pedido prestado hacía unos días y aún no se lo había devuelto.

- Esto me pasa por tratar de ser buena persona.

Maldiciendo interiormente a Zayn y rezando llegar a la librería antes de que se largara a llover y pescara una pulmonía, salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta tras él, gruñendo cuando el número uno de metal se deslizó por la madera y quedó colgando al revés. Lo colocó bien, apoyándolo en el ocho para que no volviera a caerse y corrió escaleras abajo.

En cuanto salió al exterior, la fría brisa londinense le arañó el rostro. Procuró que el gorro le tapara las orejas y marchó hacia Willesden Ln. Su trabajo, una pequeña tienda de Comics y libros - la cual habían llamado ZAP! - que regía con su mejor amigo, se hallaba en el mismísimo corazón de Londres. Normalmente tomaría un autobús hasta allí, lo que lo dejaría en aproximadamente veinte minutos si es que no había tráfico, pero los viernes eran su día de trabajar tarde. Cada viernes se despertaba unas cuatro horas antes de su horario de trabajo y caminaba hacia la tienda, tomando una parada en algún restaurante en el camino para desayunar.

Zayn no entendía cómo era que caminaba dos horas innecesarias todos los viernes, pero a Louis le gustaba. Era relajante y también entrenaba su resistencia, cosa que realmente ayudaba al ser él un aspirante a jugador de fútbol profesional.

En cuanto llegó a Pountland se detuvo es su tienda favorita: "Bake & Cake." Compró un Capuchino y una pequeña torta de vainilla y caminó algunas cuadras más hasta encontrar una escalinata en dónde sentarse. Se entretuvo observando a las personas pasar mientras, para su alivio, el cielo se despejaba ligeramente y el sol se asomaba por detrás de las nubes.

En cuanto terminó su desayuno tiró los envases de plástico a un contenedor de basura que tenía a un lado y se puso en pie.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó una voz gruesa.

Louis levantó la vista y arqueó ambas cejas al ver a un chico, más joven que él claramente, apuntándolo con una enorme - porque sí esa cosa era enorme - cámara fotográfica profesional. El ojiazul boqueó, sin saber que estaba pasando. El chico bajó la cámara, dejando a la vista sus brillantes ojos verdes y el desastre de rulos que era su cabello.

- Te metiste en mi foto – protestó, aunque Louis pudo ver la leve sonrisa que tenía sobre los labios.

- Oh – frunció levemente el ceño-. Lo siento.

El muchacho bajó los ojos a la cámara y sonrió de lado al ver la foto que acababa de tomar.

- No importa. Ahora está mucho mejor.

Louis pudo jurar que su cara estaba bastante roja.

- Gracias, supongo…

El chico se acercó y estiró una mano, la cual Louis no dudó en aceptar. Era bastante adorable.

- Me llamo Harry – se presentó.

- Soy Louis.

Harry sonrió otra vez, de una manera que hacía que sus hoyuelos se marcaran y que su rostro pareciera el de un bebé.

- Pues ha sido genial conocerte, Louis. Nos vemos luego.

Y dicho eso, el ojiverde comenzó a caminar hacia la calle.

- ¿Nos veremos luego? – Louis soltó una ligera risa-. ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

Harry voleó la cabeza, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

- Londres es… bastante… grande, pero nos encontraremos. Adiós – le guiñó un ojo y se apresuró a cruzar la calle, mezclándose con el resto de los peatones.

Louis se quedó inmóvil por varios minutos antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir su camino. ¿Acababa de dejar que un completo extraño le tomara una foto y huyera con ella? Se encogió de hombros. El chico había sido bastante encantador, lo más probable era que no fuera un extraño pervertido o un asesino serial.

Caminó el resto de la hora con la cabeza gacha, sonriendo estúpidamente al recordar el cumplido del muchacho, y sólo cuando abrió la puerta de ZAP! levantó la mirada del suelo.

- ¡Oh, al fin! – exclamó Zayn.

Louis soltó un suspiro al entrar en la calidez de la tienda. Pasó por detrás del mostrador y saludó a su amigo con un abrazo.

- Es adorable lo mucho que me extrañas ¿sabes?

Zayn rodó los ojos y lo empujó lejos.

- Necesito dibujar urgentemente antes de que se me vaya la inspiración y alguien tiene que encargarse de atender a los clientes.

Louis levantó una ceja y recorrió la pequeña tienda vacía con los ojos.

- Oh, y es que hay tanta gente a la que atender…

Zayn le mostró el dedo medio a medida que caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Que te diviertas, Tommo.

Louis se contuvo para no pegarse la cabeza contra el mostrador. Bien, sí, le gustaba bastante su trabajo y la tienda tenía un número de clientes regulares bastante grande, pero había veces – como aquella – en la que no había absolutamente nada que hacer durante todo el día más que admirar como las personas pasaban de largo el escaparate sin darle más de una mirada. Al parecer, ese era un día de aquellos.

Soltó un suspiro y tomó asiento sobre el taburete detrás del mostrador, resignándose a morir de aburrimiento.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento con manos torpes. Estaba empapado. La lluvia se había largado con todo su esplendor a eso de las cinco de la tarde, y había decidido cerrar temprano y volver lo más rápido posible a la comodidad de su apartamento, dado que ninguna persona cuerda saldría con aquella lluvia a la calle.

El viaje en autobús no había durado más que quince minutos pero había tenido que esperarlo por al menos diez, y como no había llevado paraguas….

La puerta se abrió y Louis casi gimió de alivio en cuanto se sumergió en el interior. Corrió directo al baño y tomó una larga y relajante ducha que le quitó todo el frío del cuerpo. En cuanto salió, colocó la rompa húmeda para lavar y se vistió con su piyama de invierno. Se metió a la cama, sin importarle lo temprano que era, y encendió el televisor, no para mirarlo realmente sino para no sentirse tan solo, y sí, sabía que era un poco – bastante – patético y realmente triste, pero era lo que tenía.

Cerró los ojos, escuchando el rugido de la tormenta en el exterior y de las voces del noticiero resonar en el silencio del interior. Estiró una mano hacia el lado vacío de su cama matrimonial e hizo una mueca. Realmente no recordaba la última vez que había dormido abrazado a alguien, y estaba bastante seguro de que eso era grave. ¿Más de dos años? ¿Tres? ¿Hacía tanto que se hallaba tan solo?

La verdad no lo había golpeado hasta hacía unos meses, cuando su mejor amigo había empezado a salir con un chico llamado Liam, un cliente regular de la tienda, y la relación se había tornado lo suficientemente seria para que Zyan se fuera a vivir con él.

De repente, las noches llenas de películas, palomitas y cerveza de Louis se habían convertido en quedarse dormido del aburrimiento. Ya no había más despertarse y que su mejor amigo le mostrara el nuevo arte en que estuvo trabajando, no más sesiones de charlas sin sentido o peleas por el control de la televisión. Solo Louis con su enorme cama y su aburrida existencia.

Soltó un gruñido y abrió los ojos. Sabía que si seguía por ese camino de pensamientos, probablemente terminara borracho en un bar o en la cama de una persona que no conocía.

Se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y abrió el cajón de su mesita de luz. Sacó de allí un viejo diario que le había regalado Zayn hacía varios años, cuando aún vivían juntos y se quejaba de que Louis dejaba las hojas en las que escribía desparramadas por todo el piso. Tomó una lapicera y abrió el diario por la mitad, colocó la fecha y se quedó un momento pensativo, no sabiendo bien que escribir en él, después de todo lo único que había hecho en el día había sido levantarse, desayunar y caminar hasta el trabajo.

Sonrió levemente.

_03/08/2014. _

_Querido diario:_

_¿Sabes? Llevo escribiendo aquí por más de cuatro años y aún me siento estúpido cuando pongo "Querido diario". Como sea, hoy fue… aburrido. No aburrido nivel diez, sino aburrido nivel homicidio. _

_El cielo estuvo horrible todo el día, y como el desgraciado de Zayn no me devolvió mi paraguas, lo más probable sea que mañana tengo un gran resfriado. Decidí cerrar ZAP! temprano hoy, aunque Zayn probablemente se queje de eso mañana. La verdad, creo que debería aumentarme el sueldo y dado que soy mi propio jefe probablemente lo haga… Zayn no tendría por qué enterarse._

_Y hablando de sueldo… apenas puedo mantener este apartamento yo solo. Necesito conseguir un compañero de piso los más rápido que pueda, tal vez dos si tengo suerte. Zayn y Liam están demasiado sumidos en su nube de algodón y azúcar como para preguntarles a ellos._

_¿La verdad? El sueldo no es el principal problema, me siento solo. Algo así como muy, muy solo. _

_- Louis._

_P.D.: Hoy pasó algo bastante inesperado: un completo extraño me tomó una foto por accidente, y luego prácticamente huyó con ella… Tenía una sonrisa bastante adorable._

_- L_

_P.P.D.: Harry. Creo que su nombre era Harry. Hey, ¡no es un completo extraño después de todo!_


	4. Coincidences

Coincidences.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había publicado en el diario un artículo que decía que buscaba un compañero con el cual compartir los gastos de su pequeño departamento estudiantil ubicado a veinte minutos del centro de Londres, y aún no había recibido respuesta alguna, lo que lo frustraba de gran manera.

- ¿Qué tal un compañero de equipo? – Había preguntado Liam, un día en que Louis había ido a la casa de los tortolitos a tomar unas cervezas y comer pizza.

Louis, por supuesto, era parte del equipo de fútbol de su universidad, y también uno de los mejores jugadores. Se llevaba relativamente bien con el resto del equipo, pero por algún motivo la idea de compartir piso con alguno de ellos no le atraía.

- No – negó con la cabeza-. Es suficiente verlos en las prácticas y las clases. Además, cuando lleguen las competencias por el puesto vacío de capitán, no quiero tener que dormir con un ojo abierto por si mi compañero de cuarto decide ahogarme con la almohada.

Zayn miró de reojo a Liam.

- Podrías… ¿mudarte con nosotros?

Louis había captado la mueca con la que Zayn había pronunciado las palabras, y no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que la idea había sido de Liam. Sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. No culpaba a Zayn, él tampoco hubiese querido que un tercero se mudara a su nido de amor.

- Gracias, chicos, pero no. Supongo que tendré que seguir esperando.

Y allí estaba, dos semanas después, sentado en la banqueta tras el mostrador de ZAP!, frustrado y fingiendo escuchar lo que sea que Zayn le estaba diciendo al tiempo que ordenaba los nuevos libros que habían llegado ese día, mientras revisaba su celular cada pocos minutos por si alguien llamaba.

- ¡Louis!

Louis levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada fulminante de Zayn.

- ¿Me hablaste? – sonrió lo más encantadoramente que pudo, a lo que su mejor amigo rodó los ojos.

- Ese chico – señaló con una cabezada hacia la calle-. Ha estado allí parado por más de media hora, mirando hacia aquí.

Se levantó un poco del asiento, mirando a través del cristal hacia el exterior. En la acera del frente había un joven apuntando hacia la tienda una enorme cámara que le tapaba la mayor parte del rostro.

Louis apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando hacia la puerta cuando Zayn lo llamó, pero no se detuvo. Salió al exterior y cruzó la calle, una sonrisa asomándose en las comisuras de su boca. El chico, Harry, estaba revisando las fotos en su cámara, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Louis caminaba hacia él.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a pensar que sí eres una especie de asesino serial.

Harry dio un salto y estuvo a punto de dejar caer su cámara. Louis rió ante su cara sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué…? – El joven de rulos apenas tuvo que mirar a Louis más de unos pocos segundos antes de reconocerlo-. ¡Louis! – exclamó, ruborizándose ligeramente.

- Sí, ese soy yo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry levantó la mano en que tenía la cámara.

- Solo tomando fotos.

- ¿De mi tienda?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, miró hacia ZAP! y luego hacía Louis mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo aún más oscuro. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin pronunciar nada coherente, y Louis no pudo evitar estallar en risas nuevamente.

- Yo no… No sabía que trabajaras allí. Me gustó el cartel, y estaba tratando de conseguir una buena iluminación, eso es todo.

Louis se mordió el labio para esconder su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal si te invito un café y tratas de convencerme de que no estabas persiguiéndome?

_Wow, ¿él realmente estaba coqueteando con el chico?_

Harry sonrió, no la gran sonrisa con hoyuelos que había visto en su primer encuentro, sino una más pequeña, más tímida y reservada. Louis dejó de respirar.

- Sí. Claro. Sería lindo.

Louis se contuvo para no guiñarle el ojo. Sacó su celular y le mandó un rápido mensaje a Zayn.

_"__Chico lindo + café = ¡Que te diviertas atendiendo solo! xx"_

La respuesta de Zayn fue un "Voy a querer detalles", así que supuso que no estaría muy enojado. El ojiazul guió a Harry hasta un pequeño restaurante a unas diez cuadras de ZAP!, y en el camino Harry le contó acerca de su vida: Tenía diecinueve años, le fascinaba la fotografía y tenía pensado estudiar aquella profesión, pero no tenía prisas en asentarse en ningún sitio. Se había ido de su casa hacía un año con su mejor amigo, y habían estado recorriendo el mundo juntos. Extrañaba a su familia, pero no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de volver a su hogar.

- ¿Es decir que no estás viviendo en Londres?

Harry frunció levemente el ceño y ladeó la cabeza de manera pensativa. Le dio un largo sorbo a su café y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

- Por ahora sí. Pero no me quedaré por mucho más. Llegué a Londres con mi mejor amigo hace un mes y para este tiempo ya debería de estar en algún otro sitio, pero Londres tiene algo que me retiene aquí – volvió a encogerse de hombros. Sus ojos brillaban y su mirada se perdía en algún punto del ventanal-. Supongo que me enamoré de su arquitectura, sus calles, su gente…

Louis apenas había tocado su café. Toda su atención estaba en Harry.

- ¿Y por qué no te quedas como… definitivamente?

Harry volvió sus ojos a Louis y sonrió levemente, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué querría alguien quedarse en un solo lugar cuando hay todo un mundo allí afuera por descubrir?

- Entonces ¿eres algo así como un nómada?

Harry rió, sus ojos achicándose y sus hoyuelos apareciendo en sus mejillas, y Louis no podía dejar de mirarlo.

- Puedes llamarme así. A mí me gusta pensar que simplemente soy libre.

Louis soltó un suspiro.

- Debe de ser lindo.

- Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

Louis sonrió levemente y bajó sus ojos a su ya helado café.

- No sería capaz. Londres… Aquí tengo todo. La universidad, mis amigos, la tienda, la oportunidad de entrar en el fútbol profesional… No sería capaz de dejarlo.

Era el turno de Harry de observarlo.

- Nunca me pasó eso – dijo el menor luego de una larga pausa.

- ¿Qué?

- Tener algo que valiera la pena por lo que quedarme en un solo lugar-. Louis subió sus ojos y se mantuvieron la mirada por lo que parecieron horas. Finalmente, Harry desvió sus ojos hacia su regazo, con una pequeña sonrisa y sus mejillas teñidas de un adorable rosa-. Quién sabe… Tal vez esta vez sea diferente.

Louis no estaba tarareando como un estúpido mientras caminaba hacia ZAP! No lo hacía. Tampoco estaba sonriendo como si se hubiese ganado la lotería. Para nada.

Se había despedido de Harry hacía unos minutos. Se habían quedado mirando incómodamente, sin saber cómo decirse adiós. Al final Harry había rodado los ojos y le había dado un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de huir lo más rápido posible.

Harry era muy bueno huyendo antes de que el cerebro de Louis volviera a reaccionar. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito.

Harry le había prometido volver a verlo en cuanto pudiera, y a Louis le parecía perfecto. Todo era perfecto. Desde el cielo nublado, el tráfico, las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre sus hombros y el ceño fruncido de Zayn.

- Deja de fruncir el tanto el ceño, te saldrán arrugas – Zayn entrecerró los ojos y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo sentado detrás del mostrador-. Sonreír de vez en cuando no te mataría ¿sabes? A Liam le gustaría.

Zayn rodó los ojos. Apoyó ambos codos en el mostrador, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos, y le sonrió de lado, mirándolo de manera pícara.

- Cuéntame todo.

La sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Louis sin su permiso.

Liam y Zayn se habían auto invitado al departamento de Louis a ver películas.

Mientras Liam llamaba a la pizzería, Zayn ayudó a Louis a llevar las cervezas y los boles llenos de palomitas a la sala.

- ¿Sabes? Podrías invitar a tu Harry a que se nos una.

Louis rodó los ojos y apartó la mirada al sentir sus mejillas calentarse. Se mordió el labio, meditando la idea hasta que cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

- Oh, soy un completo idiota.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, considerando seriamente ahogarse en su cerveza.

- Dime que no te olvidaste de pedirle el número de teléfono – Zayn se sentó a su lado, mirando a Louis como si no pudiera creer que ese fuera su mejor amigo. Louis hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos-. ¡Louis! ¡Pasaste media hora explicando la forma de sus hoyuelos! ¿Cómo es posible que no le pidieras el número?

- Él tampoco me lo pidió.

- Ya, pero él es rarito.

Louis frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Harry no es rarito, Malik

El morocho sonrió y le devolvió el golpe antes de abrazarlo y apoyar el mentón sobre su hombro.

- Al menos él sabe dónde trabajas. Tal vez se pase por la tienda.

Louis sonrió levemente.

Su celular sonó, sacándolo del su estado semi inconsciente. Tanteó debajo de él, una parte de su cerebro tratando de procesar cómo era que había terminado durmiendo en el suelo de la sala, encontrándolo cerca de sus pies.

Se puso en pie de manera tambaleante, mirando con la boca abierta la manera en que Zayn y Liam parecían querer aspirarse el rostro sobre su sillón.

- Son asquerosos.

Zayn le mostró el dedo medio sin despegarse de los labios de su novio.

Caminó hacia su habitación y atendió el celular.

- ¿Hola?

_- Oh, ¡Hola! Calla, Haz, estoy tratando de hablar-._Louis alzó una ceja y miró su celular con extrañeza. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un portazo y luego la ducha corriendo-. _Hola, lo siento ¿eres ese Louis?_

- Ehh…

- _Oh, eso sonó terrorífico incluso para mí. Es por el artículo. ¿El que pedías un compañero de departamento?_

_- _¡Sí! – se apresuró a contestar-.Sí, soy yo. Louis. Louis Tomlinson.

- _Genial, soy Niall Horan. _

- Entonces… ¿te gustaría pasar a ver el departamento?

_- ¡Claro! ¿Cuándo puedo?_

- Mañana ¿a las tres?

_- Genial ¿puede acompañarme un amigo? Él no se va a quedar, pero si me mudo contigo seguro pasara mucho tiempo allí._

Louis se tiró a la cama, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

- No hay problema, Niall.

Acordaron en verse al otro día a la tarde para que Louis le mostrara el lugar, y cerrar el trato. En cuanto cortó una ligera sonrisa se instaló sobre su rostro. Había sido un buen día.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, alcanzó su diario de la mesita de luz y lo abrió en una página en blanco. Tomó la lapicera y comenzó a escribir.

22/08/2014

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy fue… genial. Aunque el día empezó igual que todos, aburrido y sin mucha clientela en ZAP!, definitivamente cierto chico de ojos verdes y rulos desordenados lo animó. Sí, volví a encontrarme con Harry. ¡Una locura ¿verdad?! Lo invité a un café y estuvimos más de dos horas hablando acerca de nada, y de todo… _

_Es una persona fascinante. Extraño. Divertido. Libre. Mágico._

_Fui lo suficientemente idiota como para no pedirle el número (¡Culpa de sus malditos hoyuelos!), pero Harry dijo que nos veríamos, incluso si Londres es grande. Y por alguna razón, le creo._

_- Louis._

_P.D.: ¡Un tal Niall llamó para compartir departamento! Mañana vendrá a verlo. Espero que se quede, sonaba bastante simpático._

Louis se despertó con una extraña sonrisa sobre su rostro. Realmente no recordaba la última vez que había pasado aquello, pero allí estaba: brillantes dientes blancos adornando su rostro. Se metió en la ducha e hizo tiempo, tarareando una canción que recordaba haber escuchado en ZAP! cuando Zayn estaba navegando por Youtube. En cuanto salió, se envolvió con una toalla y dejó que su pelo se secara solo. Se vistió con jeans negros y una simple remera blanca, sin molestarse en ponerse zapatillas. Trató de hacerse un desayuno nutritivo pero desistió en el momento que dejó las tostadas quemarse en un momento de distracción. Terminó haciendo un té y mordisqueando un par de galletas que tenía guardadas en la alacena desde hacía no sabía cuanto tiempo.

A las tres en punto Louis empezó a ponerse nervioso. Tenía en claro que no había razón alguna para estarlo pero tenía un problema con el tiempo. Odiaba llegar tarde, así como que se retrasaban cuando acordaba un encuentro. Claro que eran las tres y cinco minutos y no podría considerarse realmente tarde, pero Louis era algo paranoico con el tema.

El timbre sonó a las tres y siete minutos. Louis se levantó del sillón y corrió hacia la puerta, bajando las escaleras con sus pies descalzos repiqueteando en el mármol helado. Un chico de más o menos su altura, pelo rubio con notables raíces castañas y unos eléctricos ojos azules lo saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano a través del cristal de la puerta principal. Louis le sonrió levemente y dejó que pasara.

- Hola – lo saludó-. Creí que te iba a acompañar un amigo.

- Oh, sí, debe de estar viniendo. Iba a pasar por una tienda de libros o algo así-. Los ojos del chico estaban abiertos algo más de lo normal, y miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera tratando de asimilar todo-. Me gusta.

Louis sonrió, cerró la puerta y extendió una mano.

- Louis Tomlinson.

El rubio sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, sus ojos achinándose.

- Niall Horan.

- No eres de aquí ¿verdad? Se nota el acento.

Subieron la escalera y entraron al piso de Louis. El castaño le dijo que se sintiera cómodo y en menos de cinco minutos el rubio se hallaba repantigando en el sofá. A Louis le cayó bien enseguida.

- No, soy de Irlanda. Aunque hace mucho que no estoy allí.

- ¿Viajas seguido?

Niall asintió de manera distraída, observando cada detalle de la minúscula y abarrotada sala de estar. El sillón de dos plazas y el sofá de una, ambos azules, ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio. En una de las esquinas, enfrentada a los sillones, estaba el viejo televisor, justo al lado del arco que llevaba al estrecho pasillo que conectaba con las piezas y el baño. A un lado de la puerta se hallaba una estantería repleta de Dvds y algún que otro libro. La ventana, lo único grande que había en la habitación, dejaba entrar los rayos del sol al tener las cortinas azules sujetas a los costados. Louis estaba muy orgulloso de cómo había convertido aquel pequeño lugar en algo acogedor y cálido. Casi un hogar.

- Sí, apenas me quedo más de unas pocas semanas en un mismo lugar. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que Londres va a ser diferente.

Louis alzó una ceja.

- Eras las segunda persona en dos días que me dice lo mismo – rodó los ojos, cruzando las piernas-. ¿Qué es tan fascinante de estar en constante movimiento?

Niall se encogió de hombros.

- Me gusta, pero lo hago más que nada para acompañar a mi amigo.

Y casi como si lo hubiera invocado, el timbre sonó. Louis le tiró las llaves a Niall y le pidió que le abriera mientras él preparaba té y hacía algunas tostadas. Unos cinco minutos después escuchó la puerta abrirse y una risa gruesa que le resultaba extrañamente conocida mezclarse con la de Niall.

Tragó duro, su corazón enloquecido sobre su pecho, mientras caminaba devuelta a la sala. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que los orbes verdes que lo miraban con la misma expresión de perplejidad.

- Louis, él es Harry Styles, mi mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras –los presentó Niall, pellizcándole la mejilla a Harry.

Louis abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. La sonrisa se extendió por los labios e Harry, enorme y con hoyuelos, y Louis pudo sentir como su estómago se retorcía de una forma extraña.

- Hola –soltó, un suspiro deslizándose fuera de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

- Hola, Lou – respondió Harry, mordiéndose la comisura de su labio inferior.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos más antes de estallar en carcajadas. Niall se sobresaltó y los miró como si estuvieran locos, cosa que hizo a Louis llorar de la risa. Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Louis no tuvo tiempo de devolverle el abrazo. Harry se despegó de él como si quemara, sus mejillas tan rojas como manzanas.

- Yo… Lo siento. No quise… - hizo un gesto hacia Louis, quien solo rió, sintiendo sus propias mejillas calientes.

- Fue un placer – _Oh, Dios, ¿él había dicho eso?_ Se aclaró la garganta y desvió sus ojos hacia Niall, quien pasaba la mirada del uno al otro con ambas cejas alzadas-. Supongo que te debemos una historia.

El rubio sonrió de lado, sus ojos brillando con diversión. Asintió y se tiró nuevamente al sillón.

- ¿Qué tal un almuerzo? Invito yo.

- Te lo dije-. Harry seguí mirándolo fijamente y no le había prestado atención a las palabras del rubio.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que apenas de que Londres es grande, nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Louis sonrió, más grande de lo que probablemente lo había hecho en… años.

- Sí, Harry. Tenías razón.

23/08/2014

_Querido Diario: _

_¡Adivina quien tiene un nuevo compañero de cuarto! :D _

_- Louis._


	5. Too late

Louis se despertó a la misma hora que cada viernes, sus tripas rugiendo de hambre. Se metió en el baño, dándose una ducha rápida. Se vistió y salió del departamento, bufando al encontrar a Niall durmiendo todo despatarrado en el sofá.

Caminó las dos horas con parsimonia, parando por supuesto en 'Bake & Cake' por un capuchino y un trozo de pastel de limón. En cuan do llegó a ZAP!, Zayn lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Louis soltó un suspiro y tomó asiento detrás del mostrador, abrió la laptop, eligió una canción al azar de YouTube y rápidamente los altavoces cobraron vida. Se entretuvo una media hora navegando por su Twitter, comentando fotos que habían subido sus hermanas, hasta que llegó el encargo de nuevos Comics. Firmó y ayudó al repartidor a entrar las cajas, eligió una lista de reproducción de música y se puso en la tarea de ordenarlos en las estanterías. La música estaba suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que escuchara la campanilla al abrirse la puerta.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, como una insistente mirada clavada sobre él, y volteó, parpadeando con sorpresa al encontrarse con una gigantesca sonrisa de hoyuelos. Los ojos de Harry brillaban, producto del sol que se colaba por la vidriera mientras recorría su alrededor con mirada hambrienta, como si quisiera absorber toda la tienda dentro de él.

- Harry – el nombre se escapó de sus labios acompañado de un pequeño suspiro.

El ojiverde volvió sus ojos a él, sonriendo de lado.

- Hola, Lou.

Louis le devolvió la sonrisa, sonrojándose levemente cuando el de rulos depositó un beso en su mejilla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry se apoyó contra el mostrador y levantó la bolsa de papel que tenía en las manos.

- Pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía. Traje galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Louis se acercó al menor, hechando un vistazo dentro de la bolsa marrón.

- Hmmm… Huelen delicioso, Harry ¿dónde las compraste?

- Las horneé yo, en realidad.

Louis, quien ya tenía la mitad de una galleta en la boca, abrió los ojos como platos y gimió sin pensarlo.

- Oh, están geniales.

Harry sonrió complacido, un leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – los ojos verdes se deslizaron por las cajas abiertas y semivacías y los comics sin orden alguno desparramados por el suelo.

Louis tragó su tercera galleta antes de contestar.

- Oh, no hace falta. Hay millones de cosas en Londres más interesantes que ordenar comics.

Harry rodó los ojos. Se quitó el sobretodo negro que traía, quedándose solo con una remera negra mangas corta.

- Vamos, dime que tengo que hacer.

Louis alzó ambas cejas, una sonrisa abriéndose paso en las comisuras de sus labios, aliviado de no tener que hacer todo el trabajo por sí solo.

- ¿No será mejor si te quitas la cámara?

Harry frunció el ceño y tocó distraídamente la cámara profesional que colgaba de su cuello, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí.

- No, nunca sabes cuándo es el momento perfecto para una foto.

Louis se encogió de hombros y se pusieron manos a la obra. Harry era bastante bueno clasificando los comics sin la ayuda de Louis, pero se distraía fácilmente y de vez en cuando pasaba diez minutos enteros buscando el ángulo correcto para una nueva foto. A Louis le divertía ver cómo fruncía el ceño, se mordía el labio y entrecerraba los ojos en concentración cada vez que le daba al botón de la cámara, aunque no entendía que era lo interesante que veía en la foto de la esquina doblada de un comic, o en las motas de polvo bailando sobre las cajas.

De algún modo, mientras Louis atendía a los clientes de los viernes, Harry se las arregló para terminar de ordenar todo y llevar las cajas vacías al armario del fondo – como llamaban a la diminuta habitación que usaban para almacenar cosas. En cuadno la última clienta salió de la tienda, Harry ya llevaba diez minutos en Twitter.

Louis se acercó a él, algo más de lo necesario, y espió por encima de su hombro.

- La chica que acaba de irse me pidió tu número.

Harry levantó la vista al tiempo para ver a la joven caminar por enfrente de la vidriera y perderse entre el resto de los peatones. El menor arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza, volviendo su atención a la computadora.

- No es mi tipo.

- ¿Demasiado rubia? – apoyó un codo en el mostrador y su cabeza sobre su mano.

Harry sonrió de lado y volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos bajaron desde el rostro de Louis hasta sus pies y volvieron a subir. Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espina dorsal del ojiazul, quien sentía su cuerpo estallar en llamas.

- Muy poca polla.

Se miraron fijamente por un minuto antes de estallar en carcajadas.

El mayor negó con la cabeza de manera divertida.

- Estará decepcionada.

- Tal vez podrías invitarla tú – sugirió Harry con un leve atisbo burlón. Louis hizo una mueca, causando que Harry riera-. Lo supuse.

- ¿Soy tan obvio?

- Tu muñeca te delata.

Louis frunció el ceño y se miró la muñeca con extrañeza, como esperando ver la palabra "gay" escrita con luces de neón.

- Wow, no puedo creer que ya sean las ocho de la noche.

Louis levantó la vista y se sobresaltó al ver la oscuridad del exterior. Incluso había pasado media hora más de lo que acostumbraba a quedarse. Caminó hacia la puerta y colgó el cartel de "cerrado". Volvió a un lado de Harry, quien ya se estaba colocando el sobretodo negro. Se mordió el labio mientras apagaba y guardaba la laptop y se ponía su propia campera.

- ¿Quieres venir a casa? – en cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios quiso que la tierra se lo tragase. Se sonrojó al ver las cejas alzadas del Harry-. Hace como una semana que Niall se mudó conmigo y aún no le di una bienvenida propia de Tommo. – Se apresuró a decir-. Además, aún no has conocido a Zayn ni Liam.

Harry asintió, una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Cerraron la tienda y caminaron hacia la parada del bus. En el camino se detuvieron para comprar cervezas y comida para picar. Louis mandó un mensaje a Zayn y Liam acerca de la improvisada fiesta de bienvenida, y ambos dijeron que llevarían alcohol.

En cuanto llegaron, se encontraron con Niall repantigando en el sillón, sólo con bóxers, y jugando a la Play. Louis se sentó a su lado, tomó el otro control y enseguida ambos se enfrascaron en una carrera. Harry rodó los ojos, tomó asiento sobre el sofá chiquito y se entretuvo observándolos pelear mientras le daba ligeros sorbos a su cerveza.

A eso de las nueve llegaron Zayn y Liam. El morocho miró a Harry de arriba abajo, una sonrisa en sus labios y amabas cejas alzadas. En cuanto Harry se dio vuelta, Zayn le dedicó a Louis dos pulgares arriba y un guiño. Louis enterró el rostro entre las manos, rojo de vergüenza mientras sentía la risa silenciosa de Liam a su lado. Incluso Niall sonrió, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar aún más.

Todos, menos Harry, se internaron en un intenso partido de FIFA, mientras la cámara del menor sacaba foto tras foto. En algún momento de la noche, Louis terminó con la espalda apoyada contra los pies del sillón. Harry se encontraba a un lado suyo. Sus brazos desnudos se rozaban y le erizaban el vello de los brazos. Liam tenía a Zayn sobre su regazo y le daba suaves besos en el cuello, con ambas manos bajo su remera. Harry los observaba con las mejillas arreboladas y una pizca de incomodidad.

- Créeme, te acostumbrarás.

Harry se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

- Oh, no es eso – soltó una risita que hizo pensar a Louis que las cervezas le habían afectado bastante-. Estoy caliente.

Louis, quien le estaba dando un trago a su cerveza, se atragantó y estuvo a punto de escupir rodo sobre el menor.

- ¿Qué?

Los ojos del castaño se desviaron hacia el regazo de Harry de manera involuntaria. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Hace mucho que no me acuesto apropiadamente con alguien.

Louis se lamió el labio inferior de manera involuntaria y sacudió la cabeza antes de que su cerebro empezara a inventar imágenes comprometedoras.

- Te entiendo.

Harry alzó ambas cejas y soltó una risita extraña.

- No te creo.

Louis rió y dio un cabezazo hacia la cocina. Ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie y se tambalearon hacia la habitación contigua. Louis tomó asiento sobre la encimera mientras que el rizado buscaba una bebida no alcoholica en la heladera.

- Créeme. Tengo abstinencia. Nada más que una mamada extraña en los reservados de algún boliche.

Harry finalmente tomó una botella de jugo y sirvió dos grandes vasos, sacándole la cerveza de la boca a Louis.

- Al menos te la chupan. Viajas de aquí para allá tiene esa pequeña desventaja.

El de rulos se apoyó a un lado de Louis, quién aspiró el dulce aroma a vainilla del pelo del menor.

- Pero debes conocer a un montón de chicos buenos alrededor del mundo.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras bebía de su vaso.

- Tal vez, pero no me gusta enredarme con ninguno demasiado.

- ¿Por qué?

El castaño tenía muy claro que si hubiese estado en la situación de Harry hubiese aprovechado a acostarse con todos.

- Porque me encariño rápido. – La sonrisa semi tímida del menor no debería de haberle parecido tan adorable, pero lo hizo-. Y no quiero querer a alguien y luego tener que marcharme.

- Si te enamoras de alguien no te será fácil alejarte de él.

Harry bajó la cabeza y la luz de su rostro se apagó.

- Lo hice. Una vez. Estaba loco por él, o eso creía, pero cuando aquella urgencia de marcharme se apoderó de mí apenas volví la cabeza dos veces antes de tomarme el avión. ¿Me rompí el corazón? Sí. Pero jamás me perdonaré habérselo roto a él.- Louis alzó una mano y la internó en sus sedosos rulos, cosa que estaba seguro no hubiera hecho si hubiese estado completamente sobrio, y los acarició con dulzura-. Si no estoy con alguien es porque no quiero herirlo luego.

- Tal vez no fuera amor real. – Harry subió sus ojos aguados y los clavó en él, haciendo que el corazón de Louis se estrujara un poquito.

El rizado soltó un suspiro y asintió con pesadez.

- Si hubiese sido amor, no me hubiera marchado en primer lugar.

- Si hubiese sido amor, no importa cuánto tiempo te costara, hubieras vuelto por él. Aún podrías.

El menor sonrió son suavidad y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Louis, sus ojos aún clavados en los del mayor de manera profunda.

- No… ya es tarde.


End file.
